Try
by Songficcer
Summary: Ami's friends try to set her up with a handsome young man. There's just one problem... Ami/Mako
1. Experiment

The scent of sex and stale sweat hung in the air. The room was dark save for the light provided by the lamp post outside, filtering through the blinds Strips of light were cast over the bed and the two figures found within it. They both lay still, both in their own thoughts of the current situation.

Ami laid on her side, boring holes into the wall just a foot away from her. Had she really just...done that? She shivered and pulled the blanket up more, covering her shoulders She sighed and closed her eyes, ashamed. She felt as though she had just betrayed...

"Ami-chan, are you cold," came a deep voice behind her. His naturally deep voice was quiet, attempting to be soothing. Ami felt the bed shift behind her before something was placed over her. She turned to look into the dark eyes of her lover and realized he was giving her his shirt to put on. He smiled gently and turned away as she sat up, pulling his button down over her small frame.

Ami looked down at him, the blanket pulled around her bare legs. "I'm sorry, Takeshi," she said softly.

Takeshi turned back to face her and slowly sat up. Leaning against the wall, he ran a hand back through his long, dark hair. "Are you alright," he asked. "Is there anything I can get you?" Ami shook her head and he looked at her worriedly. "Do you want me to leave for the night? It's no probl-"

"Its your room," Ami said surprised, cutting him off.

He shrugged. "Its not like I haven't not spent the night in friend's bathroom before. One of my floor mates can put me up for the night." He chuckled. "Hell, I bet they wouldn't even notice until they went to take a shower!" He smiled at Ami and even in the dark, Ami could see his eyes twinkle.

All night-no, all through this idea of hers since it formed some time ago- he had been thinking of her and only her. He was an experiment, a means to an end. She had told him this and still, he had tried to help calm the confusion she felt swirling around inside her. And he was still trying to make her comfortable and the small act of him offering her his room for the night because it was so late touched her. Ami bowed her head and looked away. "I'm sorry," she said again.

He smiled at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders He pulled her to him and held her gently. "No need to apologize," he said softly. Even though she hadn't said anything, he knew why she was apologizing. Her 'experiment' had failed and he knew it wasn't easy for her to have been in this situation to begin with. "That's what college is for, Ami-chan," he explained. "I do understand and nothing will change. I told you that from the beginning and I meant it."

Ami sighed and relaxed against him, letting him hold her and tucking her arms to her chest. After a long moment, Ami said softly, "You remind me so much of her."

"Really," he asked, chuckling. He ran his fingers through Ami's hair absentmindedly. "I'm quite honored then."

Ami chuckled herself, hiding her face in his chest before looking up at him. "Have I ever shown you her picture?"

He shook his head, brushing his hair back as it fell into his face with the action. "You've described her, but I've never had the honor to actually see who holds your heart."

Ami shook her head, blushing and chuckling. She pulled away, leaned over his lap and searched for her purse on the floor. Finding it close to the bed, she picked it up, leaned back, and opened it. Retrieving her phone, she scrolled through the many pictures of her friends back home. The young man leaned over her shoulder slightly, watching the blurry faces move past until, finally, Ami stopped on one in particular. She handed him the phone and he looked at the young woman smiling up at him.

"She looks like my sisters," he remarked, surprised.

"She looks like you," Ami said, blushing slightly at him.

Takeshi looked at Ami, the emotion on his face showing clearly she had wounded him. "Thanks, Ami-chan. Didn't think you could do more to bruise my ego tonight. Now, on top of everything else, you think I look like a girl!" He handed Ami back her phone with a brisk movement of his wrist and then sat there pouting, arms crossing.

Ami smiled at him as she took the phone. She knew him well enough to know his theatrics well enough by now. He was simply teasing and she smirked at him, not even trying to indulge him. They stared at each other in the dark before both chuckling. He ruffled her blue hair.

Ami smiled at him again and leaned forward, hugging him a second time. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders squeezing lightly.

"One week left," he said. "Excited to go home?"

Ami nodded, leaning against her friend. "I've missed them."

"Missed her," his deep voice replied smugly, correcting his friend. Ami glared up at him. Just like she wouldn't indulge him earlier, he wouldn't pay her glare no mind either. He only smiled.


	2. Just Friends

_Free at last_, Makoto thought happily to herself as she walked down the street, a warm summer breeze ruffling her hair.

Well, she had been free for the past couple of days. Hers, as well as the others, first year of college was finally over. They now had three glorious months together before school tore them apart again. While going to a new school and preparing their selves for their futures seemed wonderful at first, Makoto had realized quickly just how lonely she had been without her friends. Letters and phone calls were exchanged, of course, but it only helped the ache in her heart so much.

But that was behind her now! And Makoto could barely contain her joy at seeing her friends again. In her minds eye, she flashed on her friends' smiling faces. She was practically skipping down the street when her mind lingered just a little longer on one face than the others..

Crown Parlor was just around the corner. Makoto's body hummed with barely contained excitement at the thought of seeing her friends. As she neared the door, a green motorcycle caught her attention. She admired it for a moment, stalking around it as a low whistle left her lips. As she stood staring at it, her name being yelled in a shrill voice caught her attention. Just as she turned toward it, she was encircled by two strong arms and a flurry of blond pigtails.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi said happily, nearly crushing her taller friend's ribs.

Makoto laughed and, pulling one arm from Usagi's death grip, hugged the smaller girl. "Hey Usagi-chan." She looked up and behind Usagi stood Rei and Minako. Minako was laughing and Rei was shaking her head. Makoto waved her free hand and smiled at them both. "Hey girls!"

When Usagi finally let go of her, Makoto hugged the other two girls. She looked around, however, when she realized a blue-haired girl was absent.

"Where's Ami-chan?"

"Already here," Rei said, hitching her thumb toward the door. "She should be saving a table for us."

"Then what are we waiting for," Usagi said happily, grabbing Makoto's and Rei's hand and dragging them inside. Minako giggled as she followed them.

A blast of cold air greeted her as pulled into the cafe. Makoto's eyes scanned the tables and booths and caught sight of a blue haired head and smiled. Ami was indeed here, having claimed their old booth from high school.

As they made their way toward the table, a young man walked over to Ami and a milkshake down onto the table in front of Ami. He wasn't a waiter, Makoto knew, as he held his own milkshake, sipping at it. They stopped and watched for a moment as Ami looked up at the handsome young man. And handsome he was. Even in his bagging clothes, jeans and a white button down, Makoto could see he was thin and lean. He had an athlete's grace. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was sporting a few days worth of hair growth on his face.

"Who's the guy," Minako whispered, smirking. "He's cute."

"If you like that sorta thing," Makoto scoffed. Three confused faces turned toward her and she coughed, looking back toward Ami.

"I wonder if she knows him," Rei asked.

"If Ami-chan doesn't know him," Usagi said, giggling, "he sure wants to know her."

Makoto watched as the young man smiled down at Ami as his hand reached for the sleeve of her shirt, tugging on it. Ami made to scoot away but his hand circled around her upper arm, pulling her back toward him as he leaned down toward her.

Makoto's eyes narrowed as she stormed over toward the soon-to-be dead man currently man-handling Ami. As Makoto neared the duo, they both turned toward her. He smiled at Makoto before she grabbed the him by the collar of his shirt and turned him as her right hand cocked back.

"Mako-chan, no!" Ami's voice registered somewhere in the back of Makoto's mind as her right fist swung and connected with the man's jaw.

He fell onto the hard floor, his milkshake spilling down the front of his shirt and lap. Ami pushed passed Makoto to check on the young man who was rubbing his jaw, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes. The others had charged up behind Makoto, shocked at what their friend had just done.

"Mako-chan," Minako accused. "What was that all about?"

"He was grabbing Ami-chan!" Makoto defended.

The young man chuckled as he stood with Ami's help. "Ah, the infamous Mako-chan," he said, his voice smooth as silk. His left hand was rubbing his jaw and green eyes were twinkling. "I've heard a lot about you," he said, as he rotated his jaw. He smiled at Makoto. "Ami-chan told me you were a cook but with that right hook of yours, I think you should be in the octagon instead."

A young man working in the parlor came over to clean up the spill and asked if he needed to call the police, glaring at the amazon. Makoto's face paled. She hadn't had any real problems with her fighting since middle school. Now, there was a possibility of her going to ja-

"No need," her victim said. She turned toward him and he was smiling. "Misunderstanding. Happens to the best of us."

The Crown Parlor employee nodded, gave Makoto another disapproving look before turning and walking away.

"Your shirt," Ami said. She glanced up at her friend and he chuckled.

"Not a big deal," he said, unbuttoning the top buttons. "I have a tank on underneath. I'll be right back." He walked past the girls and toward the doors, heading outside.

Ami sighed and turned toward Makoto. "What were you thinking, Mako-chan? Takeshi-kun wasn't hurting me."

Makoto blushed, but her response was cut off by Minako.

"So you do know him," exclaimed the blonde, sliding into the booth. Rei followed Minako's lead, as did Usagi. Makoto sighed as she slid in beside Rei, her embarrassment still very evident.

"Of course I know him," Ami explained, sliding in beside the odangoed blond. "He's a friend from school."

"He's cute," Minako exclaimed, nudging Ami. Ami simply blushed.

"He is attractive," Ami agreed. "But we're just friends."

"And back," Takeshi said, sliding into the booth beside Ami. His button down was gone now and instead he wore a tank that clung to him. His muscles were toned and skin was tan. His white tank showed a few light colored stains from his milkshake seeping in through his button down. He didn't seem to notice or mind if he did. He smiled at the girls as he casually draped his right arm over Ami's shoulders. To everyone's surprise, Ami did not blush.

"So, Ami-chan," Minako said, propping her chin in her hand and smiling at the auburn haired young man. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Yamashita Takeshi," he smiled at the blond. The group smiled and introduced their selves. Takeshi's eyes settled on Makoto as she introduced herself last, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I am very sorry," she said to him, her embarrassment flaring up again. Apologizing was never her strong point and her friends knew when she truly was. But she had just decked the friend of her best friend and all he did was smile and say it was alright.

"It's fine, Kino-san," Takeshi said again. "Really." He smiled at the girls. "How about a round of milkshakes to move on from this? My treat." He didn't wait for a response and stood from the booth. "Ami, could you help me bring them back to the table?" Ami nodded and stood and together they walked over to the counter.

After he ordered the drinks, Takeshi leaned his arms on the counter and smiled knowingly at Ami. After several long moments, Ami turned to him. "What," she hissed.

Takeshi chuckled. "Is this the part you tell me that, had it been any one of your other friends, Makoto would have still decked me?"

"Hai," Ami said, blushing. "I still can't believe she did that," she said, her eyes going over Takeshi's slumped shoulder to where her crush sat. The others were talking together but Makoto would steal glances in their direction. "I don't think she likes you."

"She knows," Takeshi said confidently. He turned slightly to see Makoto glare at him before turning back to the others at the table. "She doesn't know that's what it is, though. But she senses we're closer than just friends." He turned back to the bluenette. His eyes held a seriousness to them that Ami rarely saw. "She's in love with you."

Ami's heart fluttered at Takeshi's statement. Ami felt her ears burn as she shook her head. "You're seeing something that isn't there," she finally sputtered out. "Mako-chan likes men. She's very heterosexual."

Takeshi smirked. "Maybe. Or, she could just be Amisexual-_OW_!" Takeshi stood and rubbed his arm where Ami had just slugged him. "You and your friends are so damn violent." He glared at his usually shy friend who glared right back.

Ami sighed and turned from Takeshi's glare first, looking at the counter. "Mako-chan is staring at you again."

Takeshi took a quick peek and then smirked. "I have an idea. Follow my lead." He turned Ami toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Ami startled at first as Takeshi made a grand show of nuzzling her neck. "Now, tell me what she looks like," he whispered. "And for Kami-sama's sake, put your arms around me before they think I'm trying to molest you."

Ami chuckled and wrapped her arms around Takeshi's shoulders. She followed his lead and leaned into him, making a show of being in love. Casually, her eyes fell over to her where her friends were. They were all peering at them openly now and Ami blushed. Usagi and Minako were sniggering behind their hands, acting as though it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. Rei was in shock to see her normally painfully shy friend being openly affectionate with another person in public. Finally, Ami's eyes flicked over to Makoto's face and Ami found she couldn't read her at all. The bluenette sighed in Takeshi's ear.

Catching his friend's distress, Takeshi spun around, chuckling for the sake of their audience and glanced over at her friends, his eyes immediately going over to Makoto. He saw her reaction instantly. Her neutral face scrunched slightly as her eyes narrowed in his direction. She was livid. He smirked and kissed Ami's ear before whispering, "Oh yeah, she hates me." He pulled away, smiling down at his friend.

"Your milkshakes are ready, sir," said the young man behind the counter. Takeshi paid and he and Ami carried the drinks back to the table. They all sat happily and sipped their drinks, except for Makoto who simply stared at the peace offering.

"What's the matter, Kino-san," Takeshi asked. "You don't like milkshakes?"

Makoto looked up at him and blushed. She hadn't realized she'd just been staring at her drink. "No, it's not that," she answered. "I feel guilty you bought it for me at all."

"Bah," Takeshi said, taking another sip of his milkshake and waving his hand dismissively "Ya know, I think I'm hungry," he said. He looked to Ami. "Are you? I can get you something?" Ami smiled and shook her head. Takeshi shrugged and stood, heading back toward the counter. "Be right back then."

As soon as he was gone, Minako nudged Ami. "Ok, spill Ami-chan," the blond urged. "What is up with you two?"

"What do you mean," Ami asked, blinking blankly at her friend.

"You guys are more than just friends," Rei said. "You can barely hug us in public and you're hanging all over him with no problem."

Ami blushed but smiled. "I promise there isn't anything there. We're just friends from school."

"How did you two meet anyway," Usagi asked around her straw.

"We have classes together," Ami started, "But we didn't actually speak until I went to the pool one afternoon. He's on the university's swim team and they had just finished practice."

He came back and sat back down next to Ami then. "Burger will be here, soon."

Ami's friends looked at him. "You're on the swim team," Rei asked and he nodded. "You and Ami-chan are very similar."

_I'm more similar to someone else here_, Takeshi thought smugly.

"But how are your grades," Minako asked teasingly. "Ami-chan is very smart."

"You don't have to tell me that," Takeshi chuckled.

"Takeshi-kun actually beat me for top the score of the class," Ami said, blushing. Her friends gaped at her as Takeshi glared at his blue haired friend.

"She's being far too modest," he said. "I just happened to take the end of the year top grade. She and I bounced back and forth all year for top grades." He smiled at Ami then. "It was nice having a friend who could challenge me."

"Ami-chan is always modest," Makoto said quietly.

Takeshi smiled. "So I've learned." Takeshi's burger arrived then and the others decided to order something to eat as well. Takeshi decided to wait for their food before he began to eat. Instead he listened as the girls spoke of their first year of college, getting a glimpse at Ami's 'old' life and how they had actually became friends.

While it was true they had classes together and he had approached her after his swim team practice, what had brought them together as friends was that he was at a bar one night and caught her mousy figure in the corner, looking terrified and very much alone. He had approached her then and smiled at her as he sat across from her. She was shocked to see him but had eagerly welcomed a familiar face in an otherwise unknown situation. They had talked that night and everything had just clicked for them.

The girls' food arrived and although his burger had cooled, he ate without complaint, enjoying very much the company he was in.

"You've been quiet, Takeshi-kun," Usagi said.

He smiled as he finished the last bite of his burger. "Just thinking it's getting late." He looked up at Ami. "I need to get going and visit my parents before they leave."

"Vacation," Minako asked.

"Sorta," Takeshi responded, smiling. "I'm the youngest of five kids and now that I'm in college, they're going abroad for a few months. Rekindle their marriage." He chuckled. "Not that they need it."

"That's so romantic," Minako sighed.

Takeshi chuckled again and stood. He took out his wallet and laid enough money out for his and Ami's meals plus tip. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Ami smiled and nodded. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on the top of her blue hair. He waved at the others before walking out the parlor.

The group watched him and then her friends turned toward her, making Ami nervous as she sipped the last of her milkshake. Before any of them could say anything to mousy genius, a revving outside the large window they sat beside. Five heads turned to see Takeshi sitting at the light on the green motorcycle Makoto had been admiring before coming inside. His visor was up and he was looking at Ami. He waved before slapping the visor down, his focus turning to the road before him. The light changed and he was gone.

Her friends turned back toward her and Rei smirked at Ami. "Just a friend, huh?"


	3. Late Night Conversations

"Moshi moshi?"

"So, what did she say after I left?"

Ami sighed into her phone and Takeshi's laugh washed over her. She snorted in annoyance.

"Don't be that way," Takeshi said, trying to collect himself, still snickering.

"It's past midnight," Ami said, trying to sound stern and avoiding the topic.

"And yet you answered your phone."

"You would have kept calling if I hadn't."

"You could have turned your phone off."

Ami snorted again.

"So, come on, spill. What did they say?" Takeshi paused and Ami could see him smirk. "What did _she_ say?"

Ami played on her laptop, stalling before answering. "They think we're secret lovers. And if we're not, that we should be. I could see it in Minako's eyes. She's going to try and set us up."

Takeshi laughed brashly. Ami heard a thud and the man's distant laughter and figured he had fallen to the floor, dropping his phone in his throes of laughter. She pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, annoyance dancing across her face before bringing the phone back. "Are you done?"

Takeshi giggled a few times before taking several deep, long breaths. "Hai."

He was silent.

Then he snorted.

And the giggles began anew. Ami sighed deeply.

"How's your jaw," she asked when Takeshi finally stopped laughing.

"Hurts," he said, amusement still in his voice. "I have a nice, big bruise now."

Ami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, causing her glasses to ride up on her face. "I still can't believe she punched you."

Takeshi smiled into his phone. "I'm not really worried about it. I probably would have done the same thing if I saw a strange man grabbing you, too." He shrugged, knowing Ami couldn't see it. "I was dead serious about the octagon, though."

Ami giggled softly. "I know you were."

"So they think we're secret lovers, ne?"

"Mhmm."

"You know how to disspell that, right?"

"How?"

"You tell them you're gay-"

"Takeshi."

"-And tell Mako-chan you love her-"

"_Takeshi_."

"-And ravage her then and there."

"_**Takeshi!**_"

"_What_?!"

Ami sighed heavily. "I think you're worse than my friends."

"I am your friend," he said, pouting. "I _wuv_ you and I want to see you _happeh_."

Ami sighed heavily again, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Stop talking like a baby, please."

"_No_," came his defiant but playful answer. "So, yeah, you should tell them. I honestly believe they'd be supportive of at least that much."

Ami was quiet for a few long moments. "We do have a couple of friends who are... ya know..."

Takeshi chuckled. "You are a grown woman and you can't say 'gay' or 'lesbian'? What were you like as a child? Please tell me."

Ami smiled, her cheeks reddening. "We have a few friends who are lesbians. The girls, for the most part, didn't care."

"What do you mean for the most part," he asked.

Ami blinked, realizing how what she said could be taken. "We had no issue with their sexuality," she corrected. "We just didn't get off on the right foot, so to speak. But things settled down and seeing Haruka-san and Michiru-san together was as natural as seeing Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun together. It didn't matter they were both girls. They were always together, in our eyes, so it was no real adjustment."

Takeshi nodded, knowing Ami couldn't see it. "So if they have no issue with your other friends, why do you think they'd have a problem with you?"

"It's a bit different when your straight friend suddenly says she's gay," Ami said, sighing.

"No it's not," Takeshi said with confidence. "You were always gay, Ami-chan. You were just confused about it. You're not the only gay person to think they're straight. Or try to force it on yourself, either."

Ami sighed. "Where were you a few years ago?"

"Takayama," Takeshi said, chuckling. "I doubt you'd need me for this anyway, if you'd just open your mouth-"

"_Takeshi_."

"-And insert your foot once in awhile. You're young! Make mistakes! Then strut around like it was your plan all along!"

Ami groaned and Takeshi chuckled.

"It's not that simple," Ami said.

"Yes it iiiisssss," Takeshi whined and Ami giggled at him. "Don't make me come over there."

"Please don't," Ami said. "My mother would kill me if a strange boy showed up at the front door at one in the morning."

"I'll come through the window then."

"My mother would love that even more."

"We should have a party," Takeshi said suddenly.

"A party?" Ami asked, surprised.

"Party, noun. A social gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment." Ami groaned, her palm coming up to her head. Takeshi chuckled darkly.

"That's not what I meant," Ami said. "I meant why a party?"

"Better question is why not," Takeshi countered. "We're young, Ami-chan! We need to live a little."

"You sound like Mina-chan," Ami said flatly. She sighed. "And where do you propose we have this party?"

Takeshi smirked triumphantly. "I'm working at the fitness center for the summer," he answered. "Teaching kids to swim. We could have it there, after hours. I doubt the owner would have an issue with it."

Ami's brow knitted in confusion. "And why wouldn't he care?"

"Friend of the family," Takeshi said. "So long as we clean up after ourselves and don't break anything, he won't care. You invite the girls, I'll invite a few of my guy friends and we'll have ourselves an old fashioned pool party!"

"You are anything but old fashioned," Ami snorted. Then she sighed. "Fine."

"Yay, party," Takeshi squealed. Ami giggled, shaking her head. "So you're wearing a two piece."

"I doubt that," Ami answered.

"It wasn't a question," Takeshi replied. "You're wearing a two piece." Ami groaned. "Mizuno Ami, if you do not get a two piece for this pool party, so help me Kami-sama I will tell Makoto how you feel about her." He was silent for a moment. Ami waited.

"In front of everyone," came his final threat.

"Fine," Ami growled out.

"Good girl," Takeshi giggled. "Now who's your bestest friend?"

"Mako-chan," Ami smirked.

"Oi!"

Ami giggled. "Its getting late and I need sleep. Let me know when the party is and I'll pass it on to everyone."

"Will do! Good night kiddo."

"Ja."

Ami stared down at her phone for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. Her in a bikini?

Yeah, this could be fun.


	4. Just A Simple Request

Makoto walked into the fitness center as several young children ran out past her and out the door. Chuckling, she adjusted the book bag over her shoulder and walked to the receptionist window. An older guard was sitting on the other side, reading a magazine. Sensing someone standing before him, he looked up and glared at the brunette.

"What," he gruffed out. "We're closed."

Makoto blinked and glared at the rude man. Clinching her hand more tightly around the strap of the book bag, Makoto tried to calm her anger. "I was invited for the party."

The old man blinked at her for a moment then hitched his thumb toward the end of the hall, toward the elevator. "Top floor. You kids try not to break anything."

Snorting, Makoto walked away from the window and stalked down the hall. She entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride seemed longer than it was but finally the elevator doors opened up. Makoto exited the elevator and walked down the hall. She passed the changing rooms, as she had her swim suit on under her shorts and sweatshirt, and stepped through the swinging double doors, the strong smell of chlorine wafting around her. She looked around the massive room but didn't see anyone else there.

The swim room was massive. The pool was Olympic sized, with raised starting positions at the opposite end of where she came in. On the same side of those was another pool though much smaller but deeper where the large, multi tiered diving board was located. One side of the room hosted a large number of bleachers for an audience to watch an event, with benches for the divers to rest upon. The opposite side had several white table and chair sets as well as several, simple chaise lounges. A massive window ran the length and height of the wall, providing a glance to the world below.

Makoto walked to a nearby table with chairs and sat her book bag down. Wondering where her friends or Takeshi were, she heard the loudspeaker system in the room crackle to life before dying again. She heard a muffled curse from behind her and saw a door propped open. Heading toward the office, she peeked inside and saw Takeshi sitting on the floor in the midst of wires, a laptop and a switch board. He had a sandwich in mouth and was attempting to set up his laptop to the mass of wires around him. His long, wet auburn hair was braided down his back and on his face he wore a pair of simple glasses. He wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his toned back was enough to make Makoto blush. He really was attractive.

Shaking the naughty thoughts from her mind, she asked, "Having fun," while leaning against the door frame.

Takeshi startled and choked on his sandwich. He turned quickly to see Makoto smirking down at him, her arms crossed. "Kami-sama, Kino-san! You scared me."

"Obviously," she said.

Takeshi glared at the amazon before turning his back to her, attempting to finish his task. His sandwich which had fallen from his mouth onto the floor, was picked up and thrown away in the nearby trashcan. Takeshi reached up onto the desk and picked up the other half, taking a bite.

"Forgive me," Takeshi said after he had chewed and swallowed his food. "I haven't eaten since noon."

Makoto moved from the door way and moved into the office, taking a seat in the chair near Takeshi. "That was eight hours ago."

"Mhmm." He plugged a few cords into a switch board and the switch board into his laptop. He shoved the sandwich into his mouth and munched as his hands fiddled around. Makoto watched him and chuckled. He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised questionably.

"Ami-chan eats sandwiches " Makoto said, answering the unasked question. "Its so she can study at the same time. It's her favorite food, for that reason."

Takeshi smiled around his food before his hand came up to take it away. He chewed and swallowed the bite. "Same reason I do," he said. "Although I don't think I ever saw her eat sandwiches at school. We always ate out or I'd cook something."

"You cook," Makoto asked.

Takeshi chuckled. "I have to feed myself, don't I? But, yes, I can cook." He smirked up at Makoto. "Though I doubt it's anything near what you can do. Ami-chan said it was your passion and what you were going to school for."

"She talked about us a lot, huh," Makoto asked.

Takeshi nodded. "Gushed, really. You were all she talked about, if it wasn't about school."

"She never even mentioned you whenever we spoke," Makoto said softly, her eyes falling to the floor. Takeshi picked up on her disappointment.

"I just don't hold the place in her heart like you do." His words had double meaning and if Ami had heard him say it, she would have smacked him. But he wanted to gauge Makoto's feelings toward their mutual friend while they were alone.

"I think you hold a place that none of us can," Makoto said, her voice still quiet.

Takeshi chuckled as he continued to fiddle with cords, trying to find the correct setup.

"What's funny," Makoto asked.

"I'll never have a special place in her heart like that," he said with raw honesty, smiling. "Alright, I think I finally got it!" Takeshi pressed play on his laptop and the pool area filled with music. He adjusted the volume and stood, sitting his laptop on the desk beside Makoto. He walked out of the office and Makoto followed.

"So why are you here so early," Takeshi asked, adjusting the towel around his hips.

"I'm not that early," Makoto said, walking over to where her bag was and sat down. She looked at him as he took a seat beside her. "Am I?"

"Earlier than everyone else," he said, crossing his ankle over his knee, leaning back into the chair. "I figured my friends would be here first. So, why are you here so early?"

Makoto blushed and fidgeted in her chair. "I wanted to talk to you. I still feel bad about pu-"

"Stop," Takeshi said, cutting her off. Makoto looked up at him and he was wearing that same smile he had on after she had decked him a few weeks earlier. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ami-chan; I'd have done the same exact thing. You were protecting your friend. Its honorable. Now shut up about it."

Makoto chuckled at his abrasiveness. "Thank you for understanding."

"Not an issue, Kino-san."

She smiled. "Call me Makoto, please."

"Takeshi." He smiled and offered her his hand, which she shook. They sat and spoke for a while longer, listening to the pop music wafting through the large room when they heard the double doors crash open. They both turned toward it and saw several people came in. Three were somewhat annoyed women, who Takeshi recognized as Rei, Minako, and Usagi. The others were two brash young men, which Takeshi figured to be the source of the girls' annoyance.

"That guard was such an _asshole_," came one man's voice, dragging behind him a large keg of beer, a case of bottled water on top.

Makoto giggled. "You, too, ne?"

"He gave you a hard time, too, Mako-chan," Rei asked, happy to be away from the crude young man. Makoto nodded as her friends stepped up beside her, Usagi setting down a case of red plastic cups and a case of paper plates. The other young man who had come off the elevator sat down several large pizzas onto the table before helping the first to haul the keg onto another table beside them before coming over, carrying the case of water.

"I don't understand why there is a night watchman for a rec center, though," Minkao said.

"He's the day guard," Takeshi said. "He's waiting until we all get here before he locks the door. Then, all we have to do is leave and the doors will lock behind us."

"Is Ami-chan the only one not here," Rei asked, sliding her casual clothing off, reveling a simple red one piece beneath. The others followed suit, revealing their own bathing suits, simple and modest though very appealing.

Takeshi nodded. "Yup. Just you ladies, me and my loudmouth cousins tonight. Speaking of which.." Takeshi stood, motioning toward the young men. "Ladies, these are my twin cousins Hatori Daijiro and Suoh." The two young men, just a few years older than Takeshi, sported the same shaggy hair style, their purple hair falling into their eyes and same attire (large checkered plaid swim trunks and white polo shirts). Daijiro and Suoh bowed to the girls, the only thing distinguishing them apart being the large tribal tattoo Suoh sported on his left arm, starting on the curve of his shoulder and going down his bicep. The girls nodded back, introducing their selves as well.

"Where is Ami-chan," Makoto asked. "I honestly believed she'd be here first. She's always so punctual."

"Cram school is my guess," Takeshi answered. "Kami-sama forbid she stop studying for five damn minutes."

The girls laughed while the twins opened up the case of red cups and headed toward the keg.

"Why aren't you at cram school then," Usagi asked, taking a seat next to Makoto. Minako and Rei pulled chairs from other tables and sat next to their friends.

"Cause I know how to have fun," Takeshi said in such a way that his statement came out more like a question. "Besides, I had my fill of cram school after I graduated high school."

"Lots of studying last summer." Minako asked.

"He had cram school for three years," Suoh said, he and his brother stepping up beside their cousin. "He graduated at fifteen." The girls gaped at Takeshi as he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously," Usagi asked.

"Yeah..." Takeshi said, his ears burning. "I could have graduated sooner, but I kept pushing it back. When it got to a point where it was either graduate or take lower classes, I went ahead with it. I just took up cram school for something to do so I could wait until I was eighteen to go to college." The girls all stared at him, their mouths open while his cousins sniggered behind him. "Its really not that big of a deal.." Takeshi seemed to shrink in his chair, showing that, perhaps, he wasn't as confidant as he acted.

"Well, I'm hungry," Usagi said, taking a pizza box from the stack and opening it.

"Of course you are," Rei replied, smirking at her friend. Both Makoto and Minako waited, tense, for the inevitable come back.

They weren't disappointed.

"You're so mean!"

"And you're such a cry baby!"

Five pairs of eyes watched as the raven haired miko and the odangoed blond spat insults back and forth, giving each other raspberries and cherry eyes. Makoto and Minako face palmed while Takeshi stood, grabbing a plastic cup and walking to the keg. As he poured himself a drink from the spout, he looked up to see one door to the pool room open. He smiled as he brought his beer up to his lips, tasting it as his blue haired friend approached him. She wore a pair of simple shorts and a thin zip hoodie, a towel over her arm. He stalked over to her, meeting her half way.

"Fashionably late I see," he smirked over his cup as they met. She shrugged playfully, but said nothing. "You better be wearing a two piece under those shorts." He smirked at her as his eyes narrowed. Ami returned the smirk and sat her towel on the table beside them. She kicked her sandles off, followed by her shorts. Then she turned and unzipped her hoodie and slid it off her shoulders, exposing the creamy white skin of her back. Her swim suit top crossed over her shoulders before coming to meet at the middle of her back in a tie. As she removed her hoodie, Takeshi found she had indeed went out and bought a modest, but still alluring, two piece. The bottom half resembled boy shorts and the color of the bikini was such a light blue it came off as white.

Ami turned back to face Takeshi and saw he was staring at her, open mouthed and wide eyed. She giggled, which brought him out of his thoughts. "Like what you see," she teased. He nodded dumbly, smiling like a fool.

A wolf whistle and her name being called brought the friends' gazes towards the group. Takeshi glared at Suoh, who had whistled, but it was Makoto who had called out Ami's name. She looked as flabbergasted as the rest of her friends, but she was the only one blushing. Takeshi couldn't help but to smirk.

As the pair walked back over to their friends, Ami glanced around. "Only beer," she finally asked, making a face.

"Damn," Takeshi muttered. "Hold on." He sat his cup down at the table, hiked his towel up again and walked back into the office Makoto had found him in earlier.

"You look really nice, Ami-chan," Usagi said, smiling.

"I didn't think you'd ever wear something like that," Rei said amazed.

"You look cute," Minako agreed.

"Very cute," Makoto said softly. When she realized she had said that out loud, she coughed and blushed.

"You have hips for days!" Five heads turned toward the twins in time to see Daijiro slap Suoh upside his head.

"Rude much," Daijiro growled at his brother, who was rubbing his head, glaring.

"Here we go," Takeshi said, coming back to the group. In his hand he carried a bag filled with drinks. Sitting the bag on the table, he pulled out several cherry flavored sports drinks and a large bottle of strawberry rum. He looked at Ami and smiled, "I take care of my girl."

Ami smirked, opening a sports drink. "That, and you enjoy mixed drinks more than beer." She reached for a red cup and then a bottle of rum. She pour some rum into the cup and capped the liqour bottle before filling the rest of her cup with the sports drink. Takeshi offered her a straw from the package he had taken from the bag and she stirred her drink before holding the straw aside to taste her drink. She smiled and smacked her lips when she had finished.

Her friends were staring at her again.

"You drink," Minako asked.

"On occasion," Ami replied, blushing. "I've never been drunk, though."

"You've been close," Takeshi said, sipping his beer. Ami glared at him over her cup, taking another sip. Takeshi smiled, setting his glass down and unwrapping his towel from his hips. The girls had been to the rec center before, Ami mostly, so they had expected Takeshi to be wearing the center's swim trunks. They were surprised to see him a black speedo instead.

"They let you teach kids in that," Minako teased.

Takeshi chuckled. "No, but I'm so used to wearing them for swim meets that trunks seem odd. I wore them under my 'uniform' so I could just take the shorts off after the kids left."

"Is that a tattoo on your hip," Minako asked, leaning in her chair toward Takeshi to get a better look. Poking out above his speedo was something pointing and blue. Takeshi chuckled and blushed, pulling the waistband of his speedo down just far enough to show it to the group who was staring at him.

It was the Mercury symbol. Ami, of course, already knew it was there and blushed at the knowledge. She hadn't been nearly as observant as Minako and hadn't found out about it until... Ami coughed at the memory, staring at her drink.

"You're a senshi fan," Usagi asked, grinning widely.

Takeshi nodded. "Although my favorite is Sailor Mercury." He blushed and scratched the back of his head, adding, "She's really very pretty."

Feeling eyes upon her, Ami looked up at her friends, their brows raised in question. She shook her head, answering the unasked question: Takeshi didn't know her, or the others, secret identity.

"Can I have a drink of that, Ami-chan," Usagi asked, reaching for her friend's cup, bringing the conversation back to drinking.

"NO!," came her friends' replies. Takeshi and his cousins stood there as the group of women yelled at their friend.

"Can't hold your booze, ne," Suoh asked teasingly.

"No, she can't," Rei said, opening the water case and taking out a bottle. She thrust the water bottle at Usagi, who glared.

"Why are you so mean to me, Rei-chan!?"

"Oh, Kami-sama, here we go again," Minako moaned, her hand coming up to her face.

As the two friends continued their oral battle, Takeshi smirked down at Ami, who just sat her drink on the table. She caught Takeshi smiling at her and his Cheshire grin made her eye him wearily.

"What," she asked slowly.

He moved closer to her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Ya know, you really do look nice," He began. His grip tightened around her, holding her to him. "It'd be a shame if something happened..."

Realization dawned on Ami. She tried to get away from him, but Takeshi's grip tightened around her before he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Ami yelped in surprise and began smacking his back as he laughed and hurridly carried her over to the pool and unceremoniously tossing her into the water by her hips. Ami resurfaced and glared at her friend, who had struck, of all things, a Sailor V victory pose.

"Boys one, girls zip," he cried happily. He laughed, his voice echoing in the large room before he felt two hands on his back, shoving him into the water beside Ami.

Takeshi's head broke the water and he coughed and sputtered, his glasses askew on his face. Looking up at his assailant, he saw her striking the same pose he had just been in moments before. Minako smiled down at him.

"You, who would attack a young girl whose heart is filled with love, and dunk her into a pool cannot be forgiven! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Now the score's tied!"

Everyone laughed at the speech. Everyone, but Takeshi who continued to glare at Minako. Suddenly, Takeshi launched himself out of the water, one hand on the pool's edge for balance, his other hand coming up to grab Minako by the waist band of her bikini bottom. She screeched as he yanked her into the water beside him. He smirked when she came up for air.

"Boys tw-" he started, but was dunked under the water, Ami having come up behind him, placing both her hands on his head and pushing him under the water. He sputtered and turned on the blunette but was dunked again by the blond when he turned his back on her. He swam a few feet away before coming up for air, making sure no one could dunk him again.

Ami and Minako smirked at him.

"Boys two," Minako started.

"And girls three," Ami finished, giggling. Takeshi glared at his friend, eyes narrowing at her.

"Yahoo!"

"Yeah!"

A large splash caught those in the water off guard. Suoh and Daijiro came up for air, grinning like fools at the girls, who had gotten most of their splash. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto jumped in soon after, the water waving so high to cause it to splash out of the pool. The party was finally underway.

* * *

In dry clothes, bleary eyed and near asleep, Takeshi sat in the passenger side seat of Ami's VW Bug as she drove him home. He had drank more than anyone else and could barely see straight by the time the party had wound down. Upon her asking, Makoto agreed to drive Takeshi's bike back to his apartment, the headlight flashing in Ami's rear view mirror. Luckily there was no traffic this time of night, so Makoto was able to easily follow Ami's car.

Takeshi, while sober, was a naturally touchy-feely person. Being intoxicated he was even more so and as Ami drove, his right hand came to rest on her knee. Ami knew he wasn't trying to put a move on her, but in his drunken state he wanted that human contact even more. At a red light, Ami turned to study his face, bringing her left hand up to brush a few stray locks of hair from his face. His hand squeezed her knee before settling down again. She smiled before driving forward again.

"Did you have fun tonight," he asked as she pulled away from the light. Ami turned to look at him and saw his eyes were still closed.

Smiling, Ami replied, "Yes I did. And I think you had a little too much fun."

Takeshi chuckled deeply, his eyes opening. "I like strawberries." He turned toward her, his smile growing. "I saw Makoto was basically following you around all night. And blushing."

"She was not blushing," Ami said. "But she was next to me most of the night, wasn't she?"

Takeshi nodded, closing his eyes. "I told you, she's in love with you. She just needs to figure it out. Maybe if you asked her out-"

"I am not asking her out on a date," Ami replied firmly.

Takeshi opened one eye and glared at his friend. "If you don't ask her out before you leave my apartment, I'll ask her out and steal her away from you."

Ami barked out a laugh, turning toward her friend. "She's not even your type!"

"Like that's ever stopped me before," Takeshi replied smugly. Ami simply shook her head, concentrating on the road. The car fell into silence as Takeshi's eyes drifted shut again.

Ami pulled into the apartment complex's parking garage with Makoto pulling in next to her. Ami glanced at Makoto from her car andher heart beat hard in her chest to see Makoto sitting astride the machine, her hair wild from having just pulled the helmet off. Makoto stood from the bike, her back to Ami and Ami couldn't help but stare how her jeans clung to her hips and showing off her rear...

Ami coughed and turned to unbuckle Takeshi from his seat. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Home," he asked, his voice deeper than usual from sleep.

Ami smiled as she unbuckled her own belt. "Yes, you're home." She took her keys and opened the door to get out. Shutting her door, she walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk before sliding her keys into the pockets of her shorts. Makoto came to stand beside her.

"Want I should get him," she asked.

Ami nodded. "Would be best. I doubt I could carry him." Ami reached inside her car and pulled out Takeshi's bag of clothes and his laptop as Makoto moved around the car to pull Takeshi out. He stumbled and clung to the amazon as she shut the car door. She guided him to Ami, who had shut the trunk, and was waiting for her two friends before guiding them into the building.

The apartment complex was quiet this time of night. They walked the halls and rode the elevator in silence, Takeshi leaning against Makoto heavily. As they exited the elevator and walked the hall to his apartment. Ami took his keys from Makoto and unlocked his door, pushing it open for Makoto and Takeshi to enter first. Ami followed them, shutting the door and setting down his bag. As Ami flipped on the light, Makoto guided Takeshi to his futon which he sat upon with a thump, his head leaning back and eyes closing. Makoto glanced around the apartment as Ami walked over to her, sitting Takeshi's laptop down on the table.

"His apartment is smaller than mine," Makoto said, glancing around. And indeed it was. Takeshi's home was nothing more than a one room space, plus a bathroom. His living area, bedroom and kitchen was in an open floor space. The only furniture he had was his futon, a low table, and a second hand recliner.

"He doesn't need much for summer," Ami said. "He's from Takayama and with his parents going abroad, he came here instead of going home. He's only renting the place until we go back to school." Ami walked to his 'kitchen' and opened the fridge, sighing.

"What's wrong," Makoto asked, coming to stand behind Ami. She peeked inside the fridge and saw it was empty save for a few old Chinese takeout cartons.

"He has nothing for breakfast," Ami sighed, standing upright. She closed the door and turned, nearly bumping her face into Makoto's chest. The smaller woman hadn't realized just how close her friend had been standing. Blushing furiously, she sidestepped Makoto and headed towards Takeshi. "Can you stay here long enough for me to run to the store? He's nearly asleep so he should behave himself."

"Doubtful," came Takeshi's sleepy reply. He cracked one eye open and smiled.

Ami glared at him before snapping her fingers. "Give me your wallet, so I can go get you some actual food."

Takeshi stared as his friend for a moment while his intoxicated mind tried to understand what Ami was saying. Realization dawned quickly and he fumbled for his wallet, pulling it out his back pocket and handed it to Ami. Ami took his credit card out and sat his wallet down. She bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything special?" Takeshi shook his head, then groaned. Ami chuckled. "I'll be back soon," she said, this time to Makoto.

Makoto nodded and watched as Ami left. When the door shut, Makoto moved to sit in the recliner beside the futon. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes, feeling tired from all the swimming and what little alcohol she did drink. Images of Ami in that bikini danced through her mind's eye and she smiled.

Makoto felt movement beside her and opened her eyes to see Takeshi standing above her. She startled to him there as he peered down, studying her face.

"What's so amusing," he asked.

"Just thinking of the party," she replied, feeling her cheeks burn. "Thank you for inviting us."

Takeshi nodded and stumbled past her. He pushed the bathroom door open and shut it a little harder than he had meant to. Makoto could hear him through the thin door as he relieved himself and the toilet flush. She heard the sink next and then the door stumbled past Makoto again and headed toward his kitchen. He took a clean glass from the dish drainer beside the sink, filled it with water and chugged it down. He turned toward Makoto.

"Forgive me," he said. "I'm being very rude tonight. Would you like some water? I also have tea."

Makoto smiled but shook her head. "No, thank you."

Takeshi nodded, refilled his glass and came back to his futon. He carefully sat his glass down before he plopped himself down on the futon, close to Makoto in her chair. He looked around for a moment before clearing his throat loudly. Makoto glanced at him.

"So, Ami-chan tells me you're single."

Makoto raised one eyebrow. He was smiling at her and his tone was soft.

After a few moments, "..Yeah."

Takeshi scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "I know you don't know me well but I was kinda hoping you'd like to go out this weekend? Just dinner and dancing. See what happens?"

Makoto blushed and blinked stupidly. "But, I thought you and Ami-chan-"

"Nope!" He giggled. "We're just friends. I mean, I love the girl to death, and she has told me I'm her type, but..." He shrugged. "We're just friends. Nothing more. Promise." Makoto continued to stare at him and he smiled. "Is it shocking I'd ask you out?"

"Its more shocking that Ami-chan has a type," Makoto said, chuckling.

'_Kami-sama, you're dense_,' Takeshi thought. Out loud he said, "So what do you say?"

It had been a while, Makoto thought, since a guy had asked her out. And she couldn't deny she was attracted to the man sitting beside her. Even if he was drunk as a skunk.

* * *

"He asked me out," Makoto said as Ami drove her back to the rec center to pick up her car. Ami had returned to the apartment a short while later with groceries for Takeshi. She had placed the food in the fridge and she and Makoto had left Takeshi, who had finally fallen asleep.

Ami turned to look at her crush, her eyes wide. "He _what_?"

"He asked me out," Makoto said, blushing. She turned toward her friend. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad," Ami asked, trying to keep her voice even. "He and I are just friends." Ami turned her gaze back to the road and the car fell silent for a , her hands clenching the steering wheel, Ami asked, "So, what did you say?"

"Well..."

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"You are upset."

"No, I'm not," Ami said, pulling to a stop beside the rec center. She sighed and put the car in park, leaning into her seat.

"Then what's wrong," Makoto asked, turning toward her friend.

"Mako-chan, I..." Ami glanced at Makoto and her breath caught. Even in the dark, Ami could see Makoto's eyes sparkle and saw the concern radiating from them. Ami knew she could lose herself in those eyes for hours, if not days. Makoto brought her hand up to rest against Ami's shoulder and the smaller woman shivered from the contact. She was losing herself in the small space of the car.

"Ami, what's wrong?"

Ami smiled and shook her head. "It's just late and I'm tired."

Makoto wasn't buying it. "If you don't want me to go, it isn't too late to cancel the date. You mean worlds more to me than he does. Hell, I barely know him."

Ami's heart fluttered at hearing Makoto's words, but she squashed the sensation. Instead she smiled again and said, "No, you should go. I'm happy for you, really. Takeshi-kun is a good guy and he'll behave himself."

Makoto studied her friend a moment before conceding. "If it does end up bothering you, let me know." Makoto smiled and kissed Ami's cheek before unbuckling herself from the seat and stepping out of the car. "I'll call you later, alright?" She smiled before shutting the door.

Ami watched, her cheeks on fire, as Makoto checked the empty street before crossing it to her jeep. She waved at Ami before climbing into her car, starting it, and driving off.

Ami wasn't sure how long she sat there in a daze. She also wasn't sure if she cared.


	5. Nothing But A Setup

"Moshi moshi?"

"**_You_**."

Takeshi grinned widely. "Hi, Ami-chan!"

"Don't you 'hi Ami-chan' me, jerk," Ami growled. Takeshi was far too chipper for a man who had drank a near whole bottle of rum by himself the night before.

"You don't want a friendly greeting?"

"I want to know what your intention is with Mako-chan."

"My intention," Takeshi asked before his voice became sarcastic. "Gee, I dunno, Mizuno-Sensai. I was just gonna take her to the sock hop and see if I could score."

"Don't get snarky with me," Ami hissed.

"Hey, I wouldn't have asked Mako-chan out if you had," he replied. "I told you to do it before you left the apartment. You didn't."

"You were passed out when we left," Ami said. "How do you know I didn't ask her then?"

"You left then came back," Takeshi answered, smirking.

Ami opened her mouth and shut it nearly as fast. She found her voice after a moment. "You're splitting hairs."

"But the correct ones!" Ami growled and Takeshi chuckled. "Thanks for the food, by the way. I think it helped."

Ami sighed, but gave a small smile. "Someone has to take care of you."

"And I'm glad it's you," he replied, no hint of teasing in his voice. But Ami could sense something else in his words. It sounded almost like...

"Are you lonely," Ami asked. "With your parents being gone, I mean."

Takeshi shrugged. "A little. It's hard being the baby of the family. Not really all that close to my sisters with them being so much older than me." He chuckled then. "Makes me want to hurry up and have a family of my own. Too bad you're off limits."

Ami giggled. "And why is that?"

"We'd make such cute babies," he cooed.

Ami flushed and Takeshi laughed at her stunned silence.

"Anyway," Ami said, her voice slightly higher than before, "What are you doing with Mako-chan?"

"Dinner and dancing," Takeshi replied. "What's her favorite type of food anyway? I'd hate to take her someplace she wouldn't like."

"Mako-chan is a cook," Ami said. "She likes everything."

"Surely she has a favorite?"

"Cherry pie, but I doubt you'd want to serve nothing but pie for dinner."

"Could serve for energy for later," Takeshi said thoughtfully, letting his statement trail off.

"Oh, Kami-sama, what the fu-"

But Takeshi cut her off, "For dancing, you little blue haired pervert. Geez. I like a partner who can keep up."

Ami sighed, her face burning. "You just enjoy tease me, don't you?"

"I love you," was his snarky reply.

"Lies," was hers.

* * *

The air was cool and light for a summer night. Couples young and old strolled the streets as the sun set. Traffic zoomed by Takeshi as he sat on his bike, sans his helmet, waiting for Makoto to come out of her apartment building. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail low at his neck. He wore a dark, form fitting t-shirt, faded blue jeans and dark shoes. He smiled when a few young teen girls walked past him, giggling and waving. When his attention came back to the building, however, his eyes went wide.

Makoto walked out of her apartment building clad in an oxford white shirt, loosely tucked into her hip hugging jeans, and the sleeves rolled up just past her wrists. A thick black belt hung around her waist and simple black heeled boots completed the outfit. She wore little makeup and her hair was up in its typical ponytail. But she looked beautiful all the same.

"You look great," Takeshi said as Makoto came to stand beside him.

Makoto blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself. You even shaved," she said, running her fingers along his jaw. "I'm flattered. So where are we headed?"

"I know a place," Takeshi said. "Its really simple, just a dive really." He smirked and leaned close to her. "But they have the best cherry pie ever and I hear tell that's your favorite." He smirked as her handed her the spare helmet from it's compartment.

Makoto giggled before donning the helmet and straddling the machine behind Takeshi. He replaced his helmet onto his own head, revved his bike and took off down the street.

* * *

Takeshi wasn't kidding about the restaurant being a dive. It was nothing more than a hole in the wall; a well kept secret. Which was such a shame. The food was marvelous and Takeshi had been telling the truth; next to her own, the cherry pie was the best Makoto had ever tasted.

All through dinner, however, Takeshi would check his phone. Sometimes he would laugh, other times he would blush. Makoto's interest, and her annoyance, were piqued, but she said nothing. By the time they had made their way to the dance club, however, Makoto finally confronted him.

"Who are you texting," she asked, not keeping the annoyance out of her voice.

Takeshi blushed. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's a couple of friends." He chuckled then. "One of those friends is Ami. She keeps teasing me about dinner."

Makoto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ami? Teasing? Really? "Ami's teasing you? That's..uh..."

"So unlike her, right," Takeshi offered. Makoto nodded and he smiled. "We like to press each other's buttons. I do it to her all the time. I guess this is pay back."

"You seem to know Ami in a way we never have," Makoto said as they walked into the club.

They entered the building, loud bass music assaulting their ears. Around the darkened room, lit only by pale lamps and blazing multicolored laser lights, people were drinking and dancing. In a few select dark corners, Makoto could see several patrons making out.

"College changes people," Takeshi replied, guiding Makoto to the bar. "I would really have liked to have seen Ami before she entered college."

"Is she really that much more out going," Makoto asked, waving her hand to get the attention of the bar tender.

"Depends on the situation," Takeshi replied, leaning against the bar. "With me, she's very open. She wasn't always like that though. Really only in the last few months." The bartender came over then and took their orders. Makoto ordered a beer and Takeshi, a water.

"Why has she opened up so much in the last few months," Makoto asked as she sipped her beer. They made their way from the bar then, as more thirsty patrons came up.

Takeshi, for a split second, thought of telling the truth. The reason he and Ami were so close was because of the 'experiment', as he had come to label it. But, he opted for the safe lie, instead. "You know how these things are. People who work close to each other tend to get close. Sometimes, anyway." They stopped at a table and he pulled out a chair. "I'm sure there are people at your school who see you in a different light than Ami does, Makoto-chan."

Makoto blinked for a moment then blushed and coughed, taking a long swig of her drink. Takeshi smirked, sipping at his water.

"So, Makoto-chan," Takeshi started, "Why is a gorgeous girl like you single?" He took a long swig of his water, eyebrows raised.

Makoto blushed again and shrugged. "Not many guys like tall girls."

"Tall guys do," Takeshi said. "Seriously, if that's the only reason, the guys you hang around need to be slapped. You are very beautiful."

Makoto chuckled, letting her gaze fall to the bottle in her finger tips. "I'm a little too boyish, too."

"So's my oldest sister," Takeshi countered. "She's married." Takeshi leaned across the table, smirking. "I think you're coming up with excuses." Makoto looked up at him. "See, I got you figured out. You like being single so you can drive the boys crazy. Unobtainable. You know what we want." His eyes locked with hers before he started laughing. Makoto realized he was teasing and giggled herself.

"You're so off the mark, Takeshi-kun," Makoto replied. "I would like to settle down. I just haven't met the right guy yet."

"Or," Takeshi offered, "Maybe you haven't met the right girl." His eyes flicked up to Makoto's, trying to gauge her reaction.

Makoto sputtered, her face flaming. "I-I'm not g-ga-"

Takeshi chuckled. "Calm down, girl, I was only teasing."

"Why would you tease about that," Makoto growled out, her eyes narrowing.

"If you're not, then there's no need to get offended," Takeshi answered.

"I'm not offended," Makoto defended.

"Aren't you," he asked. "Simply teasing you about it sent you into a tailspin just now."

Makoto huffed and down the rest of her beer. Sitting the empty bottle onto the table, she looked Takeshi squarely in the eyes. "I'm not offended," she said calmly. "It's just something I've had to deal with since high school. A lot of rumors were spread. Bad memories." Makoto's eyes fell to the table, toying with the empty bottle as she had earlier. "I thought, maybe, the rumors were right." Makoto sighed, leaning back into her chair. The room seemed to weigh in on her.

"To be honest," Makoto said, "It is something I've thought about."

"What," Takeshi asked.

"Being with...another woman." Makoto was sure if she blushed anymore, her face would burst into flame.

"Really," Takeshi asked, smiling. "Ami told me you were strictly hetero."

"I never told the others," Makoto replied. "It was something I was trying to figure out on my own."

Takeshi nodded. "Does it bother you that you're talking about it to a stranger?"

"Not as much as I thought it would," Makoto answered looking up the man across from her and smiling. "Kinda helps, actually."

"Glad to be of service," Takeshi smiled.

"Does it bother you," Makoto asked.

"Does what bother me?"

"Being out on a date with a...bi-curious girl?"

Takeshi shook his head, smiling. "Nope. In fact, my best friend is a lesbian and I love her to death. In fact, I teased her the other day that it was too bad she was gay because we'd have cute babies." He laughed, thinking back onto his and Ami's conversation.

Makoto laughed, shaking her head. She stood and threw her empty bottle away in the nearby trash can before turning back to Takeshi. "Wanna dance?"

He smiled and tucked his water bottle into his back pocket. Placing his warm hand at her back, they walked to the dance floor as a particularly fast-tempo song came blasting through the speakers. Letting herself go, Makoto moved closer to Takeshi, draping her arms over his shoulders as his hands rested at her waist, guiding her to match his pace. She smiled at him, her eyes level with his, and he happily returned it.

They danced close like that for a long while, both drinking from the water bottle so they didn't need to stop for drinks. They lost their selves in the music and their partner's embrace. It was the most fun Makoto had had on a date in a long time.

But then Takeshi pulled away slightly, taking out his phone. Glancing at it, he turned back to Makoto. He brushed a few stray locks of hair from Makoto's flushed face. "I have something to confess," he whispered. "I sorta set you up tonight."

Makoto stopped and took a step back, hurt in her eyes. _Of course he did_, she thought. _It was just too good to be true someone would be genuinely interested in me_. Her jaw clenched tightly and it took everything she had to not pull her hand away when Takeshi took it, pulling her back to him.

"Not that I wasn't having fun, mind you. I meant what I said when I find you beautiful," he said. "But, a friend of mine is very smitten with you. And they were far too shy to ask you out their self. So they asked me to do it. Please don't be angry."

"A friend," Makoto asked, her eyebrow quirking upwards. Her mind flashed on his twins from the pool party but neither had seemed to take an interest in her. So what friend could he possibly be talking about?

Takeshi glanced over her shoulder, smiled, and brought his gaze back to Makoto's face. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Keep an open mind." He smiled and turned, walking away from the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

Makoto stood there a moment, dumbfounded, before she realized he had glanced over her shoulder. She made to turn, but a small, cool hand on her lower back. She shuddered as the hand moved around her, feeling the owner move with her, until a familiar blue haired girl came into view.

"Ami-chan," Makoto asked, stunned. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she licked her lips. Ami was the friend?

"Mako-chan," Ami said breathlessly. The sound sent a shiver down Makoto's spine.

Everything around her vanished as Ami tentatively reached up with both her hands and, cupping Makoto's face, pulled her down for a kiss.

Takeshi watched from the edge of the dance floor as Ami and Makoto pulled apart. He waited with bated breath as they stared at one another before Makoto took hold of Ami's hand, practically dragging her out of the club. Takeshi chuckled before heading back to the bar.

* * *

The ride back to Makoto's apartment had been silent. Makoto said nothing the entire ride and Ami wasn't sure what to say herself And the entire situation was stressing her out. She had been surprised when she parked outside Makoto's apartment that the taller woman had asked her to come up.

_Probably to talk about the kiss_, Ami thought. _What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I let Takeshi talk me into this!?_

Keys jingling brought Ami out of her thoughts. She looked up to see she and Makoto were now outside the latter's door, as the amazon unlocked it. Pushing the door open, Makoto walked in first, kicking off her shoes. Ami followed behind, shutting the door behind her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she turned to face her friend.

"Mako-chan, about the ki-"

Ami was silenced when Makoto's mouth found hers. Makoto's hands gripped Ami's wrists and pushed the smaller woman against the door as she tried to drink her up from the smaller woman's mouth. Ami moaned into the kiss, arching into Makoto as the taller woman pressed into her before pulling away. She took Ami's hand into her own and guided her to her bedroom before kissing her again, pushing her toward the bed.

_Morning_, Ami thought as she landed on her back and Makoto climbing over her, a hungry look in her eyes. _The discussion can wait until morning._


	6. Here We Are

Ami's eyes slowly opened, unfocused. Blinking a few times, her gaze fell on the digital clock beside the bed. Just after eight, she saw. Still curled up under the blankets, her gaze drifted around the room and she smiled. Makoto's room. Visions from last night flooded her mind as she stretched beneath the blankets, a lazy smile on her face. Sighing happily she rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty.

Concern etched Ami's features as she sat up, pulling the blanket to cover her nudity. She heard no water running, so Makoto wasn't in the shower. Maybe she was in the kitchen? Ami strained her ears but there was a heavy silence that came with being alone.

Fear and guilt gripped Ami's body as she stood from the bed. Shaking, she dressed quickly and headed out into the apartment's living space to find that she was, indeed, alone. Looking around for a moment, she headed to the kitchen to see if maybe Makoto had left a note, as she did not see one in neither the bedroom or living room. There wasn't a note here, either.

Trying hard to keep her tears at bay, she took her phone from her pocket and dialed Makoto's number. It rang a few times before it went to voice mail. A coldness settled in Ami's belly and spread through her entire being as she dialed the number again. And again. And Again.

Near panic, Makoto finally answered the phone.

"Hey."

Her voice was distant, detached. A whole new wave of fear gripped at Ami and refused to let go.

"H-hi," came Ami's reply. "Is everything okay? You weren't here when I woke up."

"Oh, yeah, just needed to run some errands," Makoto replied.

"On a Saturday," Ami asked.

"Yup."

Silence.

"Look, I'm busy Ami-chan and I don't know how long I'll be," Makoto finally said. "You don't need to hang around there if you don't want to. I know it gets lonely there. And I'm sure you have stuff you need to do, too, right?"

"I-I guess," came Ami's unsure reply. "Bu-but I really want to se-"

"Why don't we meet up later," Makoto said, cutting her off. "Like I said, I'm not sure how long I'll be."

The tears she had been holding at bay finally fell down Ami's face. "Mako-chan..." Her voice broke as she spoke her lover's name.

"I'll see you later, okay," Makoto said, her voice deep. "Ja."

Ami's phone was still next to hear ear when the dial tone beeped, still too shocked to move.

What had she done?

* * *

Takeshi cursed as he sat in the dark, hovering over his laptop. His left hand tapped the keys lightly as he watched his character die. In his right hand he held his phone, a deep laugh coming from the other end it.

"Did you die again, 'Shi-chan?"

"_Shut. Up_," Takeshi growled. This earned him another laugh. Sighing, he leaned against his futon, bringing his left hand down from the computer. "So how's your summer going?"

"It's going," came the reply. "I miss you though. I wish you had come home."

Takeshi smiled. "I miss you, too. And we talked about this."

"Yeah, yeah. Your precious Ami-chan needed you." There was a large, dramatic sniffle from the other end of the phone. "Does our love mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, whatever," Takeshi laughed. "You know I love you. But..."

"But she needed you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. You're gonna end up leaving me for her. I just know it." Takeshi snorted in annoyance as the other voice laughed. "It's so easy to annoy you, 'Shi-chan. Calm down."

Takeshi laughed but his snarky reply stilled on his tongue when someone knocked urgently on the door. "Someone's here," Takeshi said quietly.

"This time of night?" The voice was concerned. "It's nearly one in the morning."

"I know." Takeshi stood from his spot on the floor and quietly crept over to his door. Looking through the peephole he saw a very upset bluenette on the other side.

"It's Ami," Takeshi said.

"Call me later. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Takeshi shut his phone off and quickly unlocked his door, opening it. Ami looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, wearing the same outfit he saw her in last night at the bar.

"Ami, what's wrong?"

Ami looked at him for a moment before the dam within her broke. Tears streamed down her face as she walked into Takeshi, leaning her head against his chest. Instinctvly, Takeshi brought his arms up around the woman, holding her tight.

"She never came home," Ami sobbed.

* * *

Takeshi sat in his recliner, his head resting in his hands, elbows on his knees. His eyes never wavered from the small form on his bed as Ami, finally, had drifted off to sleep. He sat with barely contained rage at what his friend had told him. How Ami had woken alone, to calling Makoto and then Ami waiting for her, despite the amazon saying not to. Ami had finally realized Makoto wasn't coming back, at least not with her in the apartment, and had come to his instead. Groaning, he leaned back into his seat, bringing his palm up to press against his head, trying to squash the fast approaching headache.

But, despite his anger, he felt a great sadness for his friend. Even though they were the same age, due to Ami's naivete in most things other than school work, he came to see her as more a younger sister. But he knew no one could stay innocent forever. But this...

Growling, Takeshi closed his eyes. He sat there in silence, wrapped up in his own thoughts when he heard Ami stir on his bed. Sitting up, he saw she was awake, having only been asleep for about an hour. He watched her as her eyes became focused and she glanced up at him. Realization must have hit as her face screwed up and she began to cry again.

Takeshi slipped from the chair, kneeling in the floor beside the futon. He wrapped his left arm around Ami's head, pulling her close, as his right hand slipped beneath the blankets, taking hold of one of her hands. He leaned his head against Ami's and squeezed her gently.

_Oh, Ami_, he thought, _I'm so sorry._

* * *

Several days later found the duo sitting at Takeshi's low table, school books scattered about them. While Ami had seemed lost in their summer homework, Takeshi's eyes continued to glance up at her from time to time. The morning after she had come to him, he took her to her mother's house to gather a few clothes and her school books. Her mother seemed to be working more and wasn't at the house as often as she was when Ami was younger and neither he nor Ami wanted her to be alone.

Ami had yet to speak to her friends about what had happened. When they tried calling her to make plans to get together, she would tell them she had fallen behind on her summer homework and needed to catch up. While it was true, Takeshi knew Ami was distancing herself from them. The only reason she hadn't shut him out was because he knew of the situation before hand. But there was one person Ami hadn't spoken to in nearly a week. And as if on cue, Ami's phone vibrated on the table.

"That's the fourth time in two hours she's called." Takeshi's eyes narrowed at the phone, but his voice was soft when he spoke. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"What would I say," Ami asked as her eyes flew over a page in her text book before making a note. "She doesn't want to see me."

"She wants to talk to you, though," Takeshi replied as Ami's phone vibrated again, this time with a new voice mail message.

"Only to tell me it meant nothing," Ami said. "Which I already knew when I came here." Ami sighed, bringing her hand up to massage her shoulder.

Takeshi watched his friend a moment before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out his rec center access card. "You've been cooped up here for too long. Why don't you go for a swim? Might clear your head."

Ami looked as though she were about to decline when her phone vibrated again. Growling, she pressed the ignore button. She looked up at Takeshi. "You won't get into trouble for giving me this?"

Takeshi shook his head. "I shouldn't. And if there is any issue, have them call me." He took his phone from his pocket and gave it to Ami. "Take my phone instead of yours. Less distracting, I'd think." Ami agreed and began to put her things away.

Several minutes later, Takeshi walked Ami to the door and told her to call if she needed anything. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before leaving.

Ami's phone rang again. Takeshi stalked over to it, saw it was Makoto and pressed the talk button.

"Ami," came Makoto's hesitant voice.

"Guess again," Takeshi replied flatly.

Makoto growled. "Can I talk to Ami, please?"

"She's not here," Takeshi answered.

"You have her phone."

"Are her and her phone attached in someway I wasn't aware," he asked sarcastically.

"Let me talk to her," Makoto said again.

"I told you, she's not here. Besides, you didn't want to talk to her the other day. Had some errands to do, if I remember right." Takeshi didn't even try to hide the venom in his voice. "Tell you what, _Ma-ko-chan_, when you get your head out of your ass, then you can call Ami. Until then, go to hell." Takeshi pulled the phone from his ear just as a slew of curses came at him and hit the end call button. Taking a deep breath, he sat and waited for inevitable moment when Makoto would show up at his door.


	7. Bathroom Conversations

The loud banging brought Takeshi from his thoughts as he glanced at his door. He smirked. _Didn't take her long at all_, he thought.

He stood from his place on the floor, as he was trying to pass the time by attempting to study when Ami had left. But his mind had wandered after speaking with Makoto. And now the amazon was attempting to break in his door. Sighing he unlocked and opened his door and peeked out, one eyebrow raised.

"My door isn't a damn punching bag, kid."

Makoto's emerald eyes narrowed as she growled, "Where is she?"

"Not here," Takeshi said flatly. "I told you that when you called."

Makoto glared at him for a moment and made to turn away but quickly turned back toward the door. Putting all of her weight into it, she shoved the door open and stormed past Takeshi, who calmly stood aside.

"Ami!"

Takeshi said as she slammed his door shut, "I told you she wasn't here."

Makoto turned to face the man who continued to stand beside the door. "Where is she," she demanded.

Takeshi leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "And why," he asked, "Would I tell you such a thing?"

"Where is she," Makoto growled again, taking a step toward him. Takeshi simply shook his head, pushing away from the door, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

"Kami-sama, you're so damn dense," he said. "What in the hell Ami sees in you, I'll never know or understand." He looked up Makoto, a challenge in his viridian eyes. He smirked. He wanted to push her the brink with his goading. He wanted to hurt this girl as much as she had hurt Ami. "Must be why she came to me instead."

Makoto startled at his words. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you," he asked coolly. He smiled. "Did you honestly think you were her first?" Takeshi laughed darkly. "You are not so lucky."

"You're lying," Makoto growled out, subconsciously taking a fighting stance.

"You're right," he replied, sensing the change in Makoto's demeanor. "I am lying. I'm such a liar that I don't know about the line of freckles that run down Ami's right hip, going down between her thi-"

Makoto screamed and charged Takeshi, swinging her right fist at his face. Unlike at the arcade when they had first met, he was ready for the attack and had been waiting for it since their phone conversation. Takeshi deflected Makoto's hand with his right palm, guiding her fist away from him before he gripped her wrist, pulling her arm out to the side. With his left hand, he quickly reached out and, as Makoto passed him, grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her down at her waist.

"Did you think you were the only one who knew martial arts," he taunted her.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

Takeshi sighed and shook his head. "You have so many silly requests today. I don't know what Ami-chan sees in you."

"Sees in _me_," Makoto asked, turning her head so she could see him better. "What does she see in_ you_?! You're so cruel!"

Takeshi growled, his grip on the back of Makoto's neck tightening. "_I'm_ cruel?! I didn't just fuck my best friend and leave her the next morning without so much as a Dear John letter! And then not to come back to the apartment," he asked, in disbelief. "And_ you_ call _me_ cruel?"

Makoto twisted against Takeshi's hold, pain shooting up her back from being bent at the waist, but his grip tightened further.

"Do you really want to know what she sees in me," he asked, before dragging Makoto to his bathroom. He kicked the door open and flipped on the light with his elbow. He pulled Makoto up into a standing position before the mirror. She tried to turn against him but his hands moved to clench at her shirt, holding her in place once again.

"No, look in the mirror, _God dammit_," Takeshi demanded through clenched teeth. Through the mirror, masculine green eyes locked with feminine ones, both owners breathing heavily from the scuffle and anger.

"You want to know what she sees in me," Takeshi growled. "Gee, I wonder. Could it be that I'm tan? I'm athletic? Or, could it be my long, auburn hair and green eyes?" His eyes narrowed at the woman he held. "Who the hell do I look like, Makoto? Answer me that and you'll see what it is Ami sees in me." He released Makoto roughly and backed away as much as the small room would allow. Makoto made no move to follow him, her eyes still locked onto the mirror as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

A short while later found the auburn haired duo still in Takeshi's bathroom. Neither could say why exactly they hadn't left the small room. Takeshi sat on the floor, leaning against the tub with his long legs stretched out before him. Makoto sat perched on the sink, one knee raised while the other leg hung over the side. She rubbed her right shoulder. They had been sitting in silence for some time, though neither knew exactly how long. It was Makoto who broke the silence.

"So the two of you...really...," Makoto asked, finding she couldn't bring herself to actually ask the question she wasn't sure she wanted answered.

"Yeah," Takeshi replied, his face pointed toward the ceiling, eyes closed. "Just a week before school let out for summer." He sighed heavily before bringing his face down to look at Makoto. "She was...really confused."

"Confused," Makoto asked.

Takeshi nodded. "She said she didn't want to be any more of an outcast than she already was," he replied, shrugging, not fully understanding Ami's answer himself. He brought his legs up and leaned forward, holding his hands between his legs, staring down at the floor. "She said that she didn't want to be any more different than she needed to be."

"So you had sex with her," Makoto asked, unbelieving.

Takeshi chuckled. "Sounds like I took advantage of the situation, just to get off, doesn't it?" He looked up at Makoto, smiling lightly. She nodded. He sighed. "Believe it or not, having sex was her idea and I tried to talk her out of it. Her reasoning was she had never slept with a man so how could she really know if she was truly gay or not." He laughed wryly. "Ya know, I love Ami and she's possibly the smartest person I know, but she can be really dense sometimes."

Makoto fidgeted. "So, what happened after?"

Takeshi smirked. "Do you want a play-by-play description?" Makoto's face flushed and she shook her head quickly. Takeshi laughed. "Good, 'cause I was joking. Nothing happened, really. She apologized a few times," he laughed. "That was kinda cute." He sighed and began to fidget with his nails. "She felt confused by it, I think. I think she even got a little sick to her stomach. Thankfully she didn't puke on me."

"Why do you think she got sick," Makoto asked.

"I have a few other lady friends who are gay," Takeshi replied. "A couple of them have had sex with a man, for the same reason Ami did. They said it felt so wrong to them that they became physically ill. Just the sensation of being with a man like that was so wrong to them that was how their body reacted." Takeshi shrugged. "I've never had that problem."

Makoto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Takeshi looked up at Makoto and a slow smile crossed his face. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and took from it a photo booth picture strip, folded in half. He stood and handed the pictures to Makoto, who unfolded the strip. In the worn pictures was Takeshi and another young man, around the age of sixteen or so. The other young man was slightly over weight, with shaggy, dark hair and square glasses. In the photos, the two young men made faces, head locked each other, and bunny-eared the other. But in the fourth picture they were embraced like lovers, sharing a soft kiss. Makoto's jaw hit the floor.

_"You're gay_," she asked, snapping her head back up to look at Takeshi, who was blushing.

"I'm a people person," he replied, giggling at his own joke. "And while I'm typically more attracted to women than men, there's just something about him that makes me extremely happy." Takeshi shrugged, blushing again. "We've been dating since I was fifteen, and him sixteen."

Makoto, still stunned, looked down at the photo before glancing back to Takeshi. "Does he know...," Makoto asked, trailing off.

"About Ami," Takeshi asked. Makoto nodded. "Yeah, he knows and he was cool with it. He understood completely. In a way, he helped me much the same way I helped Ami. I found myself attracted to him and it, frankly, scared the hell out of me." Takeshi smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. "Not so much anymore. Though I do think he'll realize he got the short end of the stick eventually."

Makoto smiled, handing the photo back to Takeshi who looked at it a moment before folding the photo in half and replacing it into his wallet.

"What's his name," Makoto asked.

"Yukia," he replied, smiling warmly at the mention of his lover's name. Takeshi's smile faded, however, as his gaze settled firmly onto Makoto.

"So, what are you going to do about Ami?"

* * *

As Ami exited the elevator and turned the corner, she saw Takeshi leaning against the wall opposite of his apartment door, his messenger bag strung over his shoulder. He had his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, one foot against the wall. He looked up at her as she approached, and Ami smiled at him.

"Forget your key inside," she teased.

"Someone's in a good mood," he replied, smiling warmly at the bluenette. "Do you feel better?"

Ami nodded. "I do, thank you." She looked around the hall then back to the tall young man. "Why are you out in the hall?"

"I had a visitor today," he said simply.

The color drained from Ami's face. "Mako-chan?"

Takeshi nodded. "She's still here. We had a...talk."

Ami's eyes grew concerned. "Do I need to call an ambulance," she asked seriously.

Takeshi chuckled deeply, pushing away from the wall. "No, she's up and walking around. I promise." His face grew serious. "You should talk to her."

Ami looked at the door. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She wasn't sure how her ribs were still containing it there. "I can't," she whispered, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.

"You can," Takeshi replied. "And you will." He laid a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder. "She panicked, Ami-chan. Hear her out. Please. Besides, you need to explain some things to her, too." He smiled gently. "While it was my idea, kissing her out of the blue only confused her more."

Ami sighed but finally nodded. "You're right. The sooner we talk, the better."

"Good girl," he said. He took Ami's phone from his pocket and offered it to Ami. Ami took it and returned Takeshi's back to him.

"Yukia-kun has texted you a few times," Ami said, blushing. "Please tell him to stop sending naughty pictures."

Takeshi laughed and bent down, hugging Ami tightly, which she returned. "I'll be across the street at the noodle joint if you need me." He kissed her cheek, and made his way to the elevator. "Ja!"

Ami stood in the hallway several long moments, her gaze fixed firmly on the door. Finally, as she took a shaky breath, she opened the apartment door and walked inside.


	8. A First Kiss

Takeshi looked down at Ami's phone. She had texted just minutes before, saying she was close to the apartment. He picked up his laptop and stuffed it into his messenger bag before sliding the bag's strap over his head so it crossed over his chest. He looked at Makoto, who he could tell was terrified of facing their bluenette friend. "Will you be okay?"

Makoto sighed and sat with a thump on the futon. "Does it matter," she asked, defeat in her voice.

Takeshi sat beside her, guiding the bag between his legs to keep it out of the way. "Don't go into it like that," he said, trying to comfort the amazon. "If you do, things will only get worse."

"I messed up so badly," she whispered, her voice cracking lightly.

"Not denying that," he replied. "But I'm trying to help you to fix it."

"Why?"

"Because I love Ami dearly and I want her happy. And you, dear Mako-chan, make her happy."

"Not lately," Makoto scoffed.

"Growing pains," Takeshi replied, standing and adjusting the strap on his shoulder. "I'm going to hang out in the hall until Ami gets here and then I'll be heading out to give you guys some privacy." And with that, Takeshi walked to the front door, opened it and stepped out into the hall.

After he had left, Makoto began to fidget inside the apartment. Her barely contained nervous energy got the better of her and she stood, pacing the small space while wringing her hands. A short while later, she could hear voices in the hall, or at the very least Takeshi's. She assumed the other belonged to Ami and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She tried to sit and wait patiently for Ami to enter, but her nerves compelled her to stand and pace again.

And that was the sight that greeted Ami as she walked into the apartment.

Makoto looked like a caged animal, pacing the way she was. The brunette's eyes were wild and Ami could see the barely contained energy wanting to break through. It terrified and aroused Ami at the same time. Memories flashed in her mind of the night they spent together and...

Ami coughed, her face burning.

Makoto turned to face the smaller woman but said nothing. Ami began to fidget under the taller woman's gaze and brushed her wet hair back from her face in a nervous gesture. Makoto made like she was going to approach Ami but stopped herself. Instead, she forced herself to sit down on the futon. After a moment, Ami moved to sit in the chair.

Thick tension hung in the air and the room seemed to be folding in around them. Makoto continued to stare at Ami and Ami stared at the floor. A deafening silence sat between them and neither knew how to breach it. What do you say to your best friend after having sex and then running away, Makoto thought.

They sat in silence for how long was anyone's guess. Minutes? Hours? It felt like decades. They had both been desperate to speak to one another, even if Ami wouldn't admit to it, and it was off to a great start. All of those silence cliches came to Makoto's mind. Even with the carpet, she thought if she dropped a pin she would hear it.

"How have you been," Makoto finally blurted out. She cringed as she heard the words and at her own stupidity.

Ami looked at her indignity "Do I even need to indulge that with an answer," she asked, a slight edge to her voice. Her blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the woman sitting across from her.

Makoto quickly shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor. "No, I'm sorry. I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head." Makoto swallowed and brought her gaze back up to Ami's. "But, how are you doing," she asked quietly.

"Hurt," came Ami's simple response. "And you?"

"Confused," came Makoto's.

Ami nodded and leaned back into the chair. She sighed, willing her tense muscles to relax. "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"I think we both do," Makoto said light heartily trying to lighten the mood a bit. She even chuckled. She looked over at Ami, who didn't even crack a smile, her face as somber as it was when she came into the apartment. Makoto sighed under the icy glare.

"Should I just leave," Makoto asked.

"Running away again," Ami bit out.

"What the hell, Ami," Makoto growled. "I want to fix this! We _need_ to fix this! If not for ourselves, then for our duties. We can't hate each other for all eternity."

"I don't hate you, Mako-chan," Ami said. Her face fell to the floor, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm just...I don't want to be hurt again." She looked back up at Makoto, her resolve wavering. "Why did you leave," she asked softly, pleadingly, her voice cracking.

It pulled at Makoto's heart to see Ami in that much pain. Pain she caused.

Makoto sighed. "I was confused and needed to think."

"So you left," Ami asked, her anger resurfacing. "Why didn't you talk to me? I wanted to before-"

"_I know_," Makoto replied quickly, almost angrily. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "I know," she said more calmly. "I got caught up in the moment and..." Makoto sighed again, a hint of a growl mixed in. She was frustrated at herself because she couldn't get the jumbled words in her mind to come out right. So many thoughts swirled inside her and she felt they were all trying to flood out at once. She felt it would be disastrous if they did.

Makoto's legs began to bounce in agitation. One arm she wrapped around her waist, the other, she chewed on her thumb nail. She glanced at Ami, who was waiting on more of an explanation. Tears were welling up in her green eyes as she looked away from her friend. "I wanted you," she whispered. "More than anything else, I wanted you. And it fucking terrified me." She choked on a sob. "I'm not supposed to want my best female friend and I have since the moment I saw you."

The tears in Makoto's eyes spilled over, her body shaking with her barely contained sobs. She looked at Ami and what Ami saw there chilled her. Makoto was terrified of her admission. Ami could see the years of pain of dealing with this on her own and it wrenched Ami's heart.

As Makoto's head fell, her sobbing finally wracking her body completely, Ami quickly moved from her chair to the futon. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's tall frame and held the woman as she cried. Makoto found the crook of Ami's neck and buried her face there, her hands coming up the clutch fistfuls of the back of Ami's shirt. Ami could feel heat on her skin from the exertion of Makoto's crying, which caused the auburn-haired woman's face to flush.

Sometime later, the pair found themselves laying down on the futon, their feet in the floor and their arms still wrapped around one another. Ami was brushing Makoto's hair back soothingly as Makoto's cries slowed to just mere tear trickles.

"Why aren't you meant to want this, Mako-chan," Ami asked when Makoto finally brushed away her last tear.

"I'm just not," came the husky reply.

"Why," Ami prodded.

"I..." Makoto's voice trailed off and she sighed.

Why couldn't she have this? What was so wrong about it?

"Because," Makoto began again, "I want a family. I want to get married."

Ami chuckled. "You think you can't have that if you're a lesbian?" Makoto only shrugged. She really didn't know. "First of all, if you want kids, you can adopt. Or there's always the option of a sperm donor." She brushed Makoto's slightly sweaty bangs from her face. "And marriage is overrated anyway," Ami scoffed.

Makoto had to chuckle at Ami's thoughts of marriage, at least a traditional one.

"All that matters is you're with the one you love and they're with you," Ami said. "And that you're both happy." Ami sighed softly, her cool breath tickling Makoto's warm face. "Nothing else really matters."

Makoto thought on Ami's words. While she felt Ami was right about most of it, other parts she couldn't bring herself to change her mind about. But she thought it shouldn't keep her from things that she wanted. She began to play with the collar of Ami's shirt, something to focus on while she thought. "How long have you liked me, Ami-chan," she asked softly.

Makoto felt Ami stiffen beside her for a moment before relaxing. Makoto, with their position, was laying slightly lower than Ami on the futon so she had to glance upwards at the bluenette. She saw her chewing on her bottom lip but wasn't sure if she was nervous or thinking; Ami would chew her lip while doing either of those. Finally, Makoto saw Ami's lip turn up slightly.

"During our second year of high school," Ami replied. Then she blushed. "I caught myself staring at you. I don't know why." Ami shrugged as her smile grew. "One minute, you were my best friend. The next, you were the most beautiful person in the room. I can't explain what changed." Ami laughed softly. "You were also the reason I realized I liked girls."

Makoto laughed at that.

"What about you," Ami asked, playing with Makoto's hair.

"I've always liked girls," Makoto said softly. "I just felt like I had enough issues without adding 'lesbian' to the mix." Makoto shrugged.

The room grew quiet once again. While not comfortable, it wasn't overly tense either. The two women laid there on the futon in each other's arms, the sun's rays casting shadows as it began to slowly set.

"What now," Makoto asked finally, pulling away slightly to look Ami in the face.

Ami stared at her friend, chewing on her lip again. "Well," she started, "you know where I stand. You're the only person I've ever wanted." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter what I want," she continued. "It matters what you want and how you feel about it. Because if you're uncomfortable with anything, we can't go forward with a relationship. But I will always be your friend, Mako-chan. Nothing will ever change that."

Makoto's gaze fell from Ami's eyes to her throat. It was the only thing level with her face. Makoto searched her heart and her mind. Did she want Ami? Yes, she did. But that did nothing to quell the confusion in her mind. It still felt..._wrong_, somehow.

Makoto brought her hand up and laid it on Ami's hip and felt some of the apprehension fade. If this was wrong, why did laying here in Ami's embrace calm her so? Makoto figured it was more Ami's personality itself and not her gender. Ami always had a calming effect on Makoto and she realized, had Ami been male, she would have had no problem with being with her. It was only Ami's gender that was stopping her. Part of her wondered why it even mattered at all.

"I can't say I'm completely comfortable with this," Makoto finally said. She brought her hand from Ami's hip and reached for one of the bluenette's. Squeezing it gently, Makoto laid a soft kiss on the back of Ami's hand. "But I love you too much not to at least try."

Ami's face broke out in a smile so radiant and Makoto felt herself melt. She released Ami's hand, grabbed the collar she had been playing with earlier and gently pulled Ami to her. Their lips met in a gentle caress that neither had experienced the last time they had met.

_Yes_, Makoto thought, _I am so very willing to try._


	9. Epilogue: 15 Years Later

_15 Years Later_

Takeshi pulled into the driveway of the Mizuno-Kino residence. As he stepped out of his car, he pulled at his tie, loosening it as he began his walk to the front door. As he raised his hand for the doorbell, the front door swung open, a beaming Makoto stepping through it.

"Mako-chan," he said merrily to his old friend. "Where's the fire?"

Makoto smiled, kissed his cheek and moved past him toward her car. "Business, I'll be back soon," she said through the rolled down window before pulling her jeep out onto the street.

He watched her go, chuckled and shook his head, knowing the business Makoto spoke of was senshi business. He had been surprised to find Ami and Makoto, as well as their friends, were the famed senshi who kept Japan, if not the world, safe from mythical threats. He had taken it well, as had Yukia, and both swore not to tell anyone. Though Takeshi had teased Ami, saying the men of the world would be upset with him if they knew he was he reason Mercury preffered women because he was so bad in bed. Ami promptly smacked him.

As he stepped into the home of his friends, Takeshi wondered briefly why Ami hadn't gone with Makoto if a youma was indeed the reason for the business run. Afterall, Ami's car was parked in the driveway so she was home.

"I'm home," Takeshi called out teasingly, as he always had done when coming here. He toed his shoes off and hung his jacket on one of the empty hooks beside the door and slipped his feet into his slippers before walking into the living room. There he saw Ami sitting with a little girl with long, wavy hair and green eyes at the low table in the room. They were painting with water colors and the little girl, no older than six years old, looked up and smiled.

"Daddy," she cried as she lept from the table. Takeshi smiled and knelt down, sweeping the small child up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Kasumi-chan," he said happily. "How's my baby girl?"

"I'm fine," said the little bright eyed girl. "Mommy and me have been painting!"

"Oh, have you," Takeshi asked. Kasumi pulled on her father's hand as he sat her down and pulled him over to the table. "Yeah, look!"

Ami smiled at her old friend and was greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek before Takeshi's attention fell on the finger paintings on the table. There were several there and despite them all being stick figures, Takeshi could tell who was who. But for the sake of his daughter, he pointed and asked who was who in each painting.

The tall green figure with a triangle skirt was Makoto; in her stick fingers she held a cake and flowers. Ami, as a blue stick figure with the outline of a medical jacket in black and a stethescope was beside her. In another picture was a round, orange ball with glasses that Takeshi smirked at; that was Uncle Kia, as Kasumi called him. In another was a tall green figure with a jacket and stethescope like Ami's, this one with long hair in a ponytail and beard. It was Takeshi and with him was a small pink stick figure girl he knew to be Kasumi. The last painting, with the paint still drying, was of Ami and Makoto. They were holding each other and Ami looked like she had swallowed a beach ball.

"Why is Ami-mama so round in this one," Takeshi asked, pointing to the painting.

Kasumi smiled and turned back to the blue haired woman. "Can I tell him, Mommy?" Ami smiled and gestured with her hand for Kasumi to procede. The small child's smile grew and she turned back to Takeshi. "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Takeshi blinked and looked up at Ami, who only smiled more. "I'm pregnant." She chuckled then. "Finally."

Takeshi let out a surprised laugh. He wrapped his arms around Ami and hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace.

"You're going to be a father again," she said as she pulled away. "Excited?"

Takeshi chuckled, his eyes falling on the brown haired child, who had gone back to her paintings. As soon as things had settled down after opening her bakery and things were stable, Makoto had began "nesting"; her biological clock had begun ticking and she had a baby on the brain. Though Ami was out of medical school at that point, Ami felt it was too early for her to get into a "motherly way," but saw no reason why Makoto couldn't have a child. They had approached Takeshi about fathering the child for many reasons; the big two being they had known him for years and was in on their secret and wouldn't ask questions if they needed to leave Kasumi with him randomly in the middle of the night.

Two years ago, Ami had decided she was ready for a child of her own as well. But unlike Makoto, who had become pregnant with one trip to the doctor, Ami seemed to have difficulty becoming pregnant. She had, at one point, become pregnant but sadly miscarried. While devastated, Makoto and Takeshi had been able to pull her out of her depression for one more try. And this time, it seemed to have stuck.

Takeshi held Ami's smaller hand in his own. "You have no idea. I can't wait to tell Yukia. He'll be so excited to be an uncle again."

Ami watched as Kasumi got up to clean up her paintings. "I don't know how she'll manage," indicating their daughter. "Yukia-kun spoils her."

"And now he gets to do it twice over," Takeshi said, chuckiling. "Mom and Dad will be happy to hear they'll be grandparents again." Takeshi turned sad eyes to Ami. "Have you told your mom?"

Ami sighed, shaking her head. "You know we haven't spoken in a few years. Not since I came out to her about being in a relationship with Mako-chan."

"You never told me why she took it so hard," Takeshi said. "Was it because you were with a woman?"

"I'm sure that was part of it," Ami admitted. "But I think she felt I could do better." Ami half shrugged.

Takeshi nodded and let the subject drop. He had always wodnered if Ami's mother would still feel Ami could do better if she had known the woman Ami was with was Sailor Jupiter. How much better could you get if you were dating a super hero?

"So," Takeshi asked, "When are we due?"

"January," Ami said. She rubbed her hands on her skirt, feeling her palms becoming sweaty. "I'm so nervous," she admitted. "What if-"

"Stop," Takeshi said firmly but not unkindly. "We'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around Ami's shoulders. "_You_ will be fine."

Ami took a steady breath and let it out with a nervous shudder before nodding. "Thank you."

Takeshi smiled. "Anything for my girls." He poked Ami's tummy, indicating the small baby growing inside of her. "That goes for all of my girls."

Ami laughed softly. "You think I'll have a girl, too?"

"I know you will," he said, smirking. "Except for me, my parents had all girls. And of all the kids my sisters have had, not a one is a boy." Takeshi watched his own daughter run around with the new thing currently holding her attention. "And it looks like I won't be any differnt."

"You and Mako-chan have cute babies," Ami said, giggling.

He laughed and kissed the top of Ami's head. "And so will you and I."

* * *

_The end!_


End file.
